Mark
by Yaoimelody
Summary: I changed the "50 sentence Challenge" to "50 Paragraph"... Using my top ten favorite pairings c:


1. Nice

Jay noticed how Zane was always extra nice towards him… Was it so bad that he somewhat wanted the android to show some other emotions towards him? Maybe get angry if the usual fan stared at the blue ninja like he was a piece of meat to a starving man. An overprotective boyfriend sounded good to him…

2. Tap

Kai loved the way Cole shivered whenever he would gently poke at the dark-haired male's shoulder lightly. Or there was also the fist swinging protectively at him too… The fire ninja found thoughts of how he was enthralled with everything his partner opted on reacting like, though, so no foul there…

3. Roses

It had been awhile since the two had another one of their meetings together. It usually depressed Garmadon that his younger partner was hesitant to admit how they were together to the others. So far, only Lloyd was in knowledge of this, but it was better than nothing… He remembered the yelling match they had last time, and plucked up a bouquet of dewy black roses, and bought one fake one with a plan.

4. Gagged

Usually joking, Lloyd would question Brad on why he tied him up happily when they were children. It was never too important, but Bradley brushed it off like the plague. Eventually he claimed it was because of how he wanted to make sure he could really talk to the green ninja without the chance of escape. Also since the dark-haired was now part of the "good side", there would be no need for such things…

5. Noisy

Lloyd remembered when he was younger, and so eager to gain the beautiful fire ninja's attention. He'd always pipe up to have the smoldering hazel eyes looking curiously at him, usually twinkling with a happier facial expression. Ignoring Cole's jealous glances that always seemed to be like fire, even more heated than the shared crush's fire wielding abilities, the future green ninja caused enough trouble so no matter what it would be him in the spotlight. Cole eventually started his own escapade, which worked so much better…

6. Cat

It wasn't like Captain Soto to want to visit anyone, but it felt like a certain brunet was constantly on his mind, no matter what… Maybe if the pirate wasn't so forward with attraction, it would have been different. He remembered when he tried to drop by the dojo the first time, Hinder, he think the cat was called, hissed and spat in his direction. Not even animals trusted the trickster. He waited for Dareth to come into the room to see what the racket was, not sure what the reaction would be…

7. Blunder

Ever since they became humans, the idea of a relationship other than rulers became thrown up into the air. Even though Skales was basically the one holding up the whole thing, it wasn't totally him. The dark-haired sometimes came off as more shy during these times, which is what no one really expected from the tough-looking snake. It made this whole thing seem real, even if it was mostly hurting the Hypnobri's sense of feeling anything other than confusion and pain…

8. Cough

Nothing could be heard throughout the room as the brunets held up their end of the fight. Garmadon smirked as he watched Kai squirm a bit, causing him to grin maliciously. The younger spat out a curse as he realized this was going down south when he heard knocking upon the door. The only reason the dark lord was here was to rescue his son, so why show courtesy to this wreck? Lunging forward, the fire ninja let out a battle cry to try and see if his true potential would finally be released.

9. Tender

Sure Captain Soto had been told by Peter's parents way back when that the blind boy was very sensitive and selectively mute. All that was really needed was kindness. Because the male had such pale hair, it made him appear older, and the sideburns didn't help either. He figured the feelings he had for Dareth could quite possibly be just for looks, and these for No-eyed Pete… He remembered when the slightly younger leaned into his chest when their old ship turned out to able to fly at last- No, he couldn't feel that way for the opposite!

10. Kick

Edna was bored and got up to wander outside, hoping her husband was doing anything interesting. She found him babbling off to absolutely nothing, which worried the woman some, because it sounded more like an actual conversation to her. Eventually the older grew irritated, and slammed his leg forward to attack the hunk of metal he was currently working on. Wordlessly she sighed and walked forward again to wrap her arms around his side, hoping that whatever the invisible voices said would get worse.

11. Serious

Jay sat the bleach blond down, and it grew immensely awkward. Then he began to voice common worries- where would they go after marriage? Of course the older had to break the ice, so to say, and lifted his sleeve to lift up the part of his skin the opened to a most-used panel. Switching on the 'funny' switch, he suddenly began singing to the current Korean dancing craze song to keep everything calm, or at least not tense like before. 'Oppa Gangnam Style' indeed… At least it made Jay laugh in the dorkiest and beautiful vocal Zane's ever heard.

12. Neglect

Doing chores couldn't matter less to Kai, but Cole preferred something to do at all times. The brunet watched as he refused to help the others with cleaning up the flying ship. It was somewhat entertaining to see the others nearly break their backs over the strenuous work, but a dirty rag in the face broke him from that. His lover was clearly not amused…

13. Sway(ing)

Garmadon watched as the other adult's swing went back and forth. Dareth had begged for them to hang around the park for whatever reason, and it was hard to refuse his partner that joy. They found themselves enjoying it, as hard as that was to admit for the dark lord. Maybe having this relationship was a good thing…

14. Comedian

If you gave the blond a compliment or laughed with him, his face glowed. Especially when it was for his jokes or commentary that was meant as a joke. Bradley realized this after Lloyd began on a running gag he found in a video game, and the younger teenager burst out in girlish giggling. After noticing the good reaction to his off-key laughing, the dark-haired tried to get that in the best he could…

15. Shadow Boxing

It was like an awkward tussle within his mind, Lloyd found. Even though he was only ten right now, the past never left him alone. Even though Pythor abandoning him along with everyone else hurt, he'd have to fight back the best he could. The irony was he was what he was fearing; an important piece to the ninja puzzle. Only Kai seemed to care to understand him most of the time though.

16. Incredible

That was how Soto viewed the younger he was overlooking. And here the dojo master was, giggling and leaning into his body. …Or more so, the daydream of the brunet, but his mind wanted to be nice to him for once.

17. Mundane

Skales remembered back then when the purple-haired was more ordinary. It was amazing how the gangly male had changed so much, from shy and ignored to impossible to forget. Pythor would either improve or ruin your life. Was it bad that the blue-adorned couldn't decide which he felt about his awkward partner?

18. Guide

Quickly the ninjas and the hightailing dark lord made their way towards the volcano, hoping that they'd see something to help Lloyd out. Through this experience, that's how this went basically. It was odd to ever think any of the teenagers were useful, but maybe even Kai had his perks. He noticed the way he would easily thank them for helping getting his son out alive. …Was there something wrong with him?

19. Submerge

The captain felt odd after one of his fellow pirates admitted that Peter really liked their superior. It sounded strange that the mostly mute male even piped up in the first place, but he figured this needed to be said. The slightly older would go for it of he could, honestly. What was the worst that could happen, having happiness close by?

20. Sidekick

Edna tried not to say anything to Jay about how his father wasn't mentally doing too hot. It wasn't really bothering her much, except for nearly getting hit in the head with a wrench. Ed swore he was aiming at someone else, but she didn't have the heart to say she was the only other person in the same room. Instead the woman picked up the tool and handed it back to the older, trusting him fiercely. They'd been together too long for Edna not to.

21. Hip

"Jeez, thanks for jabbing me Jay," the funny switch was again on, and Zane smiled as sweetly as possible to show that. It was the reference to his "thunder thighs" that got the brunet. Of course he blurted this out, and the bleach blond responded with a kiss and how he adored the tiny bit of extra weight. That night the lightning ninja didn't feel bad for eating a chocolate treat before bed for once…

22. Collared

Cole watched as his fiancé put on the suit. It was tough for the brunet to be deciding whether he wanted a traditional Japanese wedding, since he was half Asian on his mother's side, or to go ahead with a nice and mysterious sharp attire. Having breathable material or cause his slightly younger love nearly faint from a further blush? Hm…

23. Wallet

It was clear Dareth wanted and needed money every so often to keep his dojo running. It was nice to se that even though he wasn't particularly good, the younger felt strongly about keeping it going. Garmadon somehow acquired a lot of money, so why not share it? With his fiancé no less?

24. Roll

It was strange to be trying to play card games with Brad, but the slightly younger really liked to. From black jack to poker, they'd play for many things or just for good all fun. Actually either was pretty good… Sadly, Lloyd only really knew go fish, but hopefully he would actually be able to keep his eyes of those full lips eventually to actually really learn…

25. Hands

Lloyd noticed that his crush had strong yet lithe appearing limbs. They were also very warm, whenever they got to hug. Or, more so, the younger would think up random excuses. He figured Cole saw through them, but he didn't care. The blond just wanted someone to hold him for once…

26. Jacket

Soto found nothing good about current clothing styles, especially since they had nothing to do with pirates. Well, besides the little kid section. And going to the young boys' section was neither socially acceptable nor could he wear anything there. He found a cool warm weathered apparel that Dareth may like in an adult size, but was dragged away by security "for creeping parents out." He honestly missed the good old days…

27. Global Warfare

Skales couldn't help but admit, "As long as I have you, I could care less about taking over this stupid city." That was a mistake, because all other Serpentine, especially his British-accented lover, nearly laughed out loud him at. He knew though, and wished he could still be a snake, to be able to bury his sorrows down with his self-esteem.

28. Crazy

In an effort to clear his mind from the frightening aspect of Garmadon being somewhere close by, Kai found his body wanting to start meditating. It didn't feel boring like he figured, so it continued from there. Eventually the others joined in as well, finding their own peace of minds. His imagination showed the dark lord randomly a lot, but to keep from freaking out he just pretended it was Cole. It worked… mostly.

29. Indulgent

"I know you like me, Peter," the Asian spoke to the pale boy sweeping the multiple person apartment floor, "But… I feel the same, I believe." There were tears, but he realized, after the annoying eye patches were pulled off the opposites face to show open but glazed baby blue irises, that they were very happy. Slowly the younger stumbled forwards and into the comforting arms of the other eagerly. 'When had I even been so… weak?' But weak wasn't the word, kind would fit better possibly.

30. Party

Ed remembered the wedding clearly. It was like some sort of dream he'd never thought up before. They were in the beginning of their adult lives, but they knew. Even though the families clashed harshly, Ed still wanted to be with Edna for the rest of his life. It was a quiet one, but as the two left as newlyweds, the newly appointed mechanic lifted the woman up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and she kicked her heels (the only time she over dared wear any) and pretended to cry for help, all the while their accented laughter filled the streets they passed.

31. Cry

Trying to stop his fiancé from crying was difficult, but Zane was eager to try and soothe the pain the other felt deep in his chest. What made it even more saddening was that the hurt wasn't shared aloud, but just leaking from the puffy eyes. Whatever it was, it made the blond tear up too, but he didn't show it. He just snuggled with the other and turned his face away to hide how this made him react.

32. Pound of Flesh

Training was still with the others, not at the humble apartment. Cole said it was because he preferred to stay social with their old friends. Then again, that couldn't be true, since the dark-haired hated too much of it. The ground ninja just didn't want to hurt his lover in the smaller area of the living arrangement, like he had nightmares of at times. He didn't know his own strength, after all.

33. Punch

Getting the fist to his face was unexpected, but sometimes Dareth tossed and turned into the nights. That wasn't totally uncommon lately as well. Garmadon still woke up and winced a bit, seeing as he wasn't too much into something attacking him suddenly. It turned out to be his partner, and he calmed down considerably. Dareth squirmed, but then dropped his tanned cheek onto the naked and patterned chest. Even though it stung, the dark lord still wrapped his arms around the freezing upper back; feeling like the sliding sheets weren't doing enough for the other.

34. Absorb

Bradley gulped lightly, "I'm really glad I got to meet you, Lloyd, I'm afraid of what my dad would do if I didn't have you to help me from being there too much." That was when they were ten, but even after the potion poured out over the two to grow them up, the dark-haired admitted this still. Lloyd never met Mr. Doodlebomb, but hoped they never crossed paths. Something happened between them that caused all this mental pain, and a part of the green ninja didn't want to know for fear he'd lose control and find the adult with a hardened hate.

35. Stiff

"My dear boy, are you cold?" This was the night he knew Pythor, but Lloyd didn't even really think to trust the older. The man appeared creepy and the glittering eyes caused him to shrink back. Eventually he was forced by a strong arm to be lying on the warm jacketed chest of the other, but couldn't help to smile and imagine it to be Kai. Though… Why was the Serpentine leader smiling just as much?

36. Contract

It would be amazing to own the tanned brunet, decided the captain one day. He was bored and lying on the couch of the apartment h shared along with his crew. Then Dareth could never refuse to see him and they could forever be together. Just like in the pirate years, when the despicable foragers kidnapped many fair candidates to always have by their sides…

37. Stumbling

"Be careful," sneered Pythor to his boyfriend as the snake-turned-people moved throughout the streets that were usually abandoned. Garmadon had ditched them again, so they had to find their way around this still quite unfamiliar place by themselves. Skales mocked him quietly and made space between them.

38. Encounter

Kai once had a dream about how the dark lord had stolen away his Cole, and hidden the dark-haired somewhere. In pathetic effort, the fire ninja scoured everywhere looking for his lost love. The crude man watched with glee, but wasn't visible either. Depressed, the teenager had sat down and actually felt tears welling up. Eventually the grown man must have found somewhere in his heart grew saddened, so suddenly his ground ninja boyfriend appeared by his side. Why that happened, neither knew…

39. Temple

Breaking the kiss, Soto leaned back and onto the couch in a sitting position. It took the bleach blond a few moments to realize he wasn't getting any more kisses for the time being and allowed himself to breath. Awkwardly, he smiled and felt the place he had found the other closer suddenly and the blush was easily detectable on his sunken cheekbones. "You're beautiful, Peter…" breathed the closet hopeless romantic, equally as red in the face.

40. Patio

If there was one thing Edna couldn't ever seem to stand, it would have to be the deck they installed recently. She was very used to hopping a bit down each step, but now there was no fun to it. Now the brunet tripped a bit down each wooden plank. It turned out that halfway through the complaining, that the man pulled his stereotypical pout. Unable to stay mad, she promised to get used to it eventually.

41. Candlelight

Growing used to keeping flammable and actual flames away from the android, Jay never figured they'd never be hopeless romantics like he secretly wanted. No sweet candlelit dinners… or anything? Until one night he was blindfolded and brought to a secluded part of the deck, with both candles and nice food (hey, it was Cole's, but the thought counted). They barely made it before the younger glomped onto the 'nindroid' with a shower of kisses. It went on until they realized they weren't watching the open flame at all.

42. Stripes

'I don't understand the motivation,' Cole wondered in his head, watching his boyfriend painting their new apartment in lilac and dark purple stripes.

"Red and black makes purple," grunted the older, only allowing his lower body to still be covered by the heating kimono for ninjas. Noticing the thicker eyebrows nearly knitting together in a scoff, "Well… it should, I like this color... and stripes…" with a dorky grin, he turned his head back after finishing the wall he was currently on, "But not as much as you…~"

"Just get back to painting, idiot…" blushed the shorter fiancé.

43. Foul

"I don't like meat," coughed Garmadon, surprising the younger, that was very hungry. They were currently walking past a nice smelling deli, the dark lord forcibly in a disguise of being a normal human. Dareth merely shrugged and pecked him before they squeezed hands and continued on happily.

44. Hurdle

Bradley smiled and eagerly kissed his boyfriend, causing the blond to leap back practically. Then in a cartoony fashion began to zip around the room, earning the laughter he searched for. Wishing this was a cartoon to show how his heart began to rapidly beat within his ribcage from the mere thought of the opposite teenager, the green ninja came back to where he was originally standing.

45. Chances

The young boy figured that it would merely take his older crush time to notice him, especially since he was not yet with the ninjas. Maybe releasing the Serpentine would work? It didn't really work so far, but… Pythor had told him that he needed friends, and he was trying to work at that honestly. It sounded good to him to only have Kai as a friend, since the age difference killed the hopeful advances by the older by a lot.

46. Forgotten

"Who are you again?" Tried Dareth, causing the pirate to nearly go into shock. Usually when you had your kimono eagerly torn open, you'd remember at least the face. But the dojo owner? Not even that. For some reason, the captain didn't truly mind, and steered himself from the building.

47. Unforgivable

"This is it, Pythor! I want you out of my sights, and don't even dare slither back here!" Skales was on the brim of tears, but refused to allow his army to comfort him in this. The Anacondrai leader was being oddly silent, and nodded slowly.

"Is… it really over?" Being rewarded with a nod, he shook his head absentmindedly repeatedly. This could possibly be happening… So out of pure spur of the angst-ridden moment, the humanized Serpentine moved forward in strong strides and grabbed his partner around the waist and kissed the blue-haired. It had an unfamiliar sweetness, and made the smaller melt easily. Oh, was this perfect!

48. Sinking

Lord Garmadon huffed after realizing his adopted child was into Kai. What was so special about the red ninja brat? Nothing! Clearly he couldn't come to terms that something other than hate arose, but it died just as quickly. Probably from all that loathing and adrenaline messed with his mind… Yes… that was it…

49. Deal

What did that mean? The drunkard was clearly angry, throwing the bottle against the wall and earning a smashing result. "You heard me, Soto," snapped the stubble-covered male, "I liked Pete first, so…" hiccup attack, then he eventually cleared the sore throat, "Back off."

Then said boy entered the room, and quietly went over to kiss his older boyfriend on the cheek with good enough coordination. It was clear love triangles would never leave anyone alone, so Soto promised to set the alcohol drenched with someone else. Whoever that would be…

50. Friendship

Sure it took them a long while to find each other, but like the other relationships blooming everywhere, they had to start somewhere. Edna had lived next-door to Ed the entire time in their small Norwegian town, but they never talked. Not until the ship to Japan, did they even notice the other was even existing in the same entity. Ed nearly choked on the smørrebrød (open Norwegian sandwiches) he was eating, and immediately offered the gorgeous stranger his seat and food. Then they talked, unable to stop. That… was a way that you knew how you felt for someone.


End file.
